To Change a Changeling
The To Change a Changeling Mega Event Limited-Time Story was first held on December 8, 2017 in Update 4.1. Players are given 10 days to clear 13 quests and win prizes. It was also held on June 29th 2018. Solo Starlight Glimmer: I'm glad we're stopping by Thorax's new changeling colony, Trixie... His letters make it seem like the responsibilities of being hive leader are a little overwhelming. Starlight Glimmer: He's dealing with the wants and needs of his subjects. Redesigning the hive, a dread Maulwurf wreaking havoc outside... Trixie: It does sound like a lot... but are you sure that last thing is real? Starlight Glimmer: The dread Maulwurf? Sure it is. Thorax said it's like half-bear, half-mole,half-raging-pile-of-claws! And it keeps eating up all the plants around the new hive, too-- Pharynx: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! Trixie: Uhh.. Please tell me Thorax also mentioned a terrifying-looking changeling who greets visitors but is actually nice!? Quest #1: Evasive Maneuvers! | outro = Wait... I thought all the changelings were reformed by now! That scary one didn't look reformed at ALL... What's going on!? }}Trixie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAOh, wait -- Thorax! It's you!!! No time to explain -- but there's a TOTALLY unreformed changeling who just tried to CHASE US AWAY FROM THE-- Metamorphosed Thorax: *sigh...* I-I can explain that, I was able to convince all of the other changelings to change, except one of them... My brother. Starlight Glimmer: Your BROTHER!? I mean, uh... yeah, of course he is! You guys have the same... um... eye shape? Metamorphosed Thorax: Heh... Yeah. Pharynx used to be Head of Patrol... but now that we're peaceful, he just stalks around the hive, ruining all our plants and making everyone miserable. Metamorphosed Thorax: The other changelings are sick of it -- and if I can't get him to accept love and friendship and change like the rest of us, everything I've done here is at risk! Milestone #1: Craft Time! | character1 = Starlight Glimmer | bonus1 = Pinkie Pie | character2 = Trixie | bonus2 = Lemon Stand | character3 = Bon Bon | bonus3 = Changeling Arts and Crafts Station | cost = | note4 = for shop, Guaranteed 3x drop | timer1 = 3h | timer2 = 2h | timer3 = ? | outro = Aww... All that time doing Craft Time, and nopony drew a picture of ME! And I even polished my scales today, too... }}Starlight Glimmer: Thorax... Craft Time is fun and all, but I'm not sure Pharynx is the artistic type. Starlight Glimmer: Trixie and I know a thing or two about what it's like to be outsiders... Maybe we could talk to him for you? Metamorphosed Thorax: Do you really think you can help? Trixie: Thorax -- if there's anypony who can help your brother, it's me. And with Starlight helping, it might take slightly longer, but I guarantee you we can do it! Trixie: All we have to do is... um... figure out where he is. Where IS he...? Starlight Glimmer: I'm not sure, Trixie -- but I think I know how to draw him out! Thorax said Pharynx was ruining all the hive's plants... and that gave me an idea. Quest #2: Actor vs. Apple | outro = That changeling is REALLY good at fake-harvesting apples. Maybe he spent some time disguised as a farmer before he reformed...? }} Quest #3: Here Comes the Payoff... | outro = Oh my gosh -- there he is! At least... I THINK that's Pharynx? I guess it COULD be another changeling who shapeshifted into him... }} *Skip price lowers when the time goes down Pharynx: Rrrrgh...!!! These apples are a safety hazard! An enemy could use them as weapons, or to TRIP us with... I don't even know why they're HERE!!! Starlight Glimmer: Aheh... Um, hi. Pharynx? I'm Starlight Glimmer, and this is Trixie. I know when we first met, it didn't go so well, but-- Pharynx: ... I almost chased you out of the hive -- *I* thought it went great. Stay away from me, or I'll stomp on you just like I stomped on those apples! Trixie: Ohhh, WAIT JUST A MINUTE! I don't care if you ARE Thorax's brother -- NOPONY talks to the Great and Powerful Trixie that-- Changeling Counselor: Why, hello there, fellow beings! It's so lovely to have so many new faces at the Feelings Forum -- I'm sure today will be an ESPECIALLY productive session! Trixie: ... The feel-like-WHAT-now? Quest #4: Sharing is Caring | outro = Ooooookay... So, that changeling just did a WHOLE monologue about his strained relationship with his younger broodmates... What IS this, again? }}Trixie: (Psst!!! Starlight... I can only listen to so many anecdotes about changeling community theater. Why don't we just tell everypony that we're here by mistake, and leave!?) Starlight Glimmer: (No, no, no -- this is EXACTLY where we need to be! Pharynx is here, too, remember?) Starlight Glimmer: (If we can just get the group leader to call on him, we can help him talk through his problems -- and help him change just like everypony else! We just have to--) Changeling Counselor: ... Let's welcome our newcomers, shall we? You -- with the lovely hat and cape ensemble... do you have anything you'd like to share? Quest #5: On the Spot | outro = Some ponies stay quiet when they're trying to hide something... but Trixie? She puts on a SHOW! That was some pretty great hoofwork, too... }}Trixie: ... And THAT last eight bars or so represents my ongoing journey towards a healthier self-image! ... I think Pharynx: (Pfah! Touchy-feely, oogly-ggoogly nonsense...) Changeling Counselor: Thank you, Trixie! That was very... um... elaborate. Does anyone else have any feelings they'd like to address? Quest #6: Guiding the Discourse | outro = Starlight's doing a good job of steering the conversation around to Pharynx... but I hope she knows what she's doing. He looks REALLY crabby. }}Starlight Glimmer: ... But now, Trixie has come to terms with being second-best, and I no longer control ponies against their will. And our lives are so much better for it! Starlight Glimmer: Thinking about all that... well, I can't help but think about you, Phar-- Changeling Actor: MY SOUP IS TOO HOT!!! Starlight Glimmer: ... Um. What? Changeling Counselor: Now, Starlight -- respect the process! If this changeling's emotional state is being threatened by the temperature of his soup, then we ALL owe it to him to help solve that problem. Trixie: (This is SUPER dumb.) Quest #7: Soup's On...? | outro = Uhhh... did we just go on a subterranean adventure to get that random changeling some gazpacho money? I'm REALLY confused. }}Changeling Actor: Oh, wait, false alarm -- my original soup cooled down! These feelings Forums are GREAT for solving problems! Trixie: (... SO DUMB.) Pharynx: ENOUGH!!! The changelings USED to be a fearsome swarm! Now we sit around talking about our feelings so much, you can't even stop a maulwurf from eating all your "preety plants"! Pharynx: I could've sent that thing packing before, but I guess now we'll just TRY to lead it away and HOPE that keeps us safe! WHAT A LOAD OF HOOEY!!! Trixie: ... Aaaaand he just flew away again. I'm all for second chances... third, even. But Pharynx just seems like a bad bug! Starlight Glimmer: Yeah... there IS a chance he's a lost cause. But just in case he isn't... I think I finally know how we can get him to change! Milestone #2: Seeing Green | character1 = Changeling Actor | bonus1 = Cherry Stand | character2 = Metamorphosed Worker | note2 = on sale for | character3 = Changeling Counselor | note3 = , Guaranteed 3x drop | timer1 = 1h | timer2 = 2h 30m | timer3 = ? | outro = That didn't LOOK all that therapeutic... What could Starlight be up to? }}Trixie: Well, that sure was... something. How is gathering up all those plants supposed to solve our Pharynx problem, Starlight? Starlight Glimmer: They're gonna help us use ONE problem to solve another! Those plants were SUPPOSED to lead the maulwurf away -- but I switched them around to lure it here, instead! Starlight Glimmer: The changelings may not be able to stop it anymore, but Pharynx certainly can... Starlight Glimmer: When it attacks, he'll save his brother showing everypony his good side, the others will accept him, and Pharynx will finally let love and friendship into his life and transform! Trixie: ... Wow. Starlight Glimmer: I KNOW, right!? Great Idea! ... Where's Pharynx? Quest #8: Phind Pharynx! | outro = The maulwurf hasn't shown up yet... but neither has Pharynx. I'm starting to get worried... }} * Skip cost decreases with time, similar to quest #3. Metamorphosed Thorax: Starlight! Trixie! Pharynx left the hive for good -- and he's out in the open, alone, FIGHTING THE MAULWURF! I have to save him! Starlight Glimmer: Oh, no... I thought if Pharynx saw you were in danger, the loving, caring side of him would come out when he protected you! Starlight Glimmer: This is all my fault... I'm coming with you Thorax -- and Trixie is, too! Trixie: Oh! Right. I mean, I was gonna volunteer anyway... Starlight Glimmer: The same goes for everypony else here! You COULD not help Pharynx, and he won't bother you anymore. It's your choice. But now is your chance to show what changelings can REALLY be! Boss Stages: Stop Hitting Yourself! Stage 1 *It costs to skip the stage. Trixie: That was an amazingly epic speech, Starlight! I just can't believe basically no actual changelings were moved by it. Metamorphosed Thorax: I can't blame them. If he wasn't my brother, I don't think I'd be here, either! Pharynx: Yeah, well, you SHOULDN'T be! Get outta here and let me handle this! Starlight Glimmer: We're not leaving you! Stage 2 *'Collections Needed (You get the First Attack Upon Starting the Stage):' **W/O Any Helpers: 8 Sonic Waves (7 Waits= 16h 48m)/2 Sonic Waves (4h 48m) Can Be Missed **W/Only Princess Ember: 6 Sonic Waves (5 Waits= 12h)/4 Sonic Waves (9h 36m) Can Be Missed **W/Only Trickster Changeling: 5 Sonic Waves (4 Waits= 9h 36m)/5 Sonic Waves (12h) Can Be Missed **W/ Trickster Changeling & Princess Ember: 4 Sonic Waves (3 Waits= 7h 12m)/6 Sonic Waves (14h 24m) Can Be Missed Metamorphosed Thorax: I may have forgotten to mention in my letters that maulwurfs have REALLY thick hides! Starlight Glimmer: I thought you said you could beat this thing! Pharynx: Yeah, with the rest of the swarm! Not ALONE! Changeling 1: Good thing you're not alone! Trixie: WHOOOO! Changeling reinforcements! I TOLD you it was an epic speech, Starlight! Stage 3 *'Collections Needed (You get the First Attack Upon Starting the Stage):' **W/O Any Helpers: 14 Sonic Waves (13 Waits= 31h 12m)/1 Sonic Waves (2h 24m) Can Be Missed **W/Only Metamorphosed Thorax: 9 Sonic Waves (8 Waits= 19h 12m)/6 Sonic Waves (14h 24m) Can Be Missed **W/Only Paint-Covered Changeling: 8 Sonic Waves (7 Waits= 16h 48m)/7 Sonic Waves (16h 48m) Can Be Missed **W/ Metamorphosed Thorax & Paint-Covered Changeling: 6 Sonic Waves (5 Waits= 12h)/9 Sonic Waves (21h 36m) Can Be Missed Changeling 1: Pharynx... We wanted to let you know that... we've been wrong. Um... the hive may be a gentler, nicer place... Changeling 2: ... But that doesn't mean we won't have to defend ourselves. Clearly. Metamorphosed Thorax: And who better to help us do that than the only changeling who never stopped protecting us? Unless you still want to leave the hive... Metamorphosed Pharynx: Well, I'm sorry if I don't get excited about pretty flowers and feeling circles... but why would I want to leave!? I LOVE the hive! Trixie: Oh my gosh... Pharynx! You transformed!!! Starlight Glimmer: Ohhh, I always knew he had it in him! I'm SO sorry for how admittedly terrible my plans were, everypony... but I'm glad they brought everything together in the end, anyway! The End Community Leaderboard #1 Leaderboard #2 * This second leaderboard reuses the Airship Parts tokens and ponies from the Story of a Storm's first leaderboard. Total rewards * Guaranteed rewards (for completing the whole event): ** , , ** 750 Hoofmade Pottery (for Leaderboard #1) ** Character: Changeling Actor ** Shops: The Feelings Forum, Renovated Changeling Hive ** Decors: Verdant Throne, Ceremonial Dragon Fire * Limited-Time Rewards (for completing boss stages in time): ** ** Pharynx ** Metamorphosed Pharynx * Leaderboard rewards: ** Crystal Cave | Pinkie's Vacuum | ( in update 4.4) ** Cotton Candy Colt | Clumsy Rodeo Clown | ( in update 4.4) Gallery 29233219868 95f065908f o.png Category:Mega Events Category:Limited Time Story